A Walk to Remember RachelPuck Style
by gleeksinlove
Summary: Based on A Walk To Remember Puck as Landon and Rachel as Jamie. Read and Review please : T for Puck's cussing and i am nervous ahhaha.
1. PREVIEW

PREVIEW:

based on A Walk to Remember

i don't own anything but my laptop (:

Noah Puckerman was heading nowhere fast.

"**What you going to expel me?"**

Rachel Berry knew exactly who she was.

"**So what's your deal you don't care what people think of you?"**

"**No." **

Now two people who had nothing in common have everything to learn.. from each other.

"**This girl has changed you and you don't even know it."**

_Take.. .Move ..  
_

"**Maybe you're just scared someone might actually wants to be with you."**

"**And why would that scare me?"**

"**Because you want to be with me too."**

"**She makes me want to be different better."**

"**I might kiss you." **

"**I might be bad at it."**

"**Not possible." **

A/N: It's a completely based on the trailer and most will be based on the movie more then the book. I do not own glee or a walk to remember. Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

"Hey anyone have anymore beers?" Puck asked his friends who were at the old junk yard which was surrounded by a lake.

"One left you want it?" Quinn said obviously flirting with him; everyone knew Quinn was in love with Puck still.

"Is he here yet?" Puck said referring to Artie, the guy who desperately wanted to be a part of their group so much they constantly made fun of him behind his back.

"Not yet, but just wait this is going to be so good!" Finn stated.

"I know you are such a genius Finn." Santana said wrapping her arms around his neck.

Artie pulls up in his new truck his dad just bought him, and gets up and walks up to the rest of the group.

"Hey guys." Artie says a little nervously.

"You ready for this?" Puck asked.

"Yeah." He said unsure.

"So all you have to do is jump from up there into the water then you're one of us, got it?" Finn asked pointing to the large platform high above the water.

"Hey it's going to be okay hell I'm jumping with you." Puck said like the jump was no big deal.

"How deep is this?" Artie asked making his fears more clear.

"I don't know but we are about to find out." Puck said walking up, Artie close behind.

They both climbed up the tall tower above stripping down to get ready to jump, once they were at the top Puck started to count.

"On three. one...two...three..." Puck leaned a little and stayed watching as Artie jumped in alone, everyone below started clapping and laughing. Then a loud thump was heard where Artie had jumped in.

Everyone starts to panic when Artie slowly floats up to the water and it is made very clear he is obviously very hurt.

"Get him out of the water, oh my god Puck." Quinn screamed.

Puck grabbed Artie's badly hurt body and laid him onto the cold ground. He went to check his heat beat when he heard an older man's voice.

"Hey, who's out there? Do I hear trespassers?" Everyone looked to see a cop talking into a walkie talkie. "Hey we need a squat car now." He yelled into it.

"Run, you guys just leave him." Finn said grabbing Santana's hand.

Puck looked one more time at Artie whose body looked trampled and started to run to his car. Once he got in he started hearing the sirens coming from the cop cars, he tried speeding off and outrun them. But his vision got blurred by all the commotion and crashed into a bunch of trash cans.

"Slowly get out of the car." The cop yelled to him.

A/N: Short I know I'm sorry. But you had to be introduced to Puck's bad boy side before he can meet Rachel's sweet character; I promise next chapter will be longer. Oh and by the way I made Artie be the guy wanted to be popular because the he ends up really hurt and Artie's character's in a wheelchair I thought it made perfect sense. So yeah tell me what you thought (:


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

I do not own anything.

A/N- I'm not loving this can't tell if i should continue? And i don't know like if I should bother with the cancer thing, tell me what you think.

Rachel grabbed her temple clothes, to be honest weren't much different then her everyday clothes. She put on a knee length skirt, high socks, and a white button down shirt. She ran down stairs to meet her fathers, and she walked over to fix her dad Daniel's bow-tie.

"There you go." She said fixing the ministers bow tie.

"Thank you darling." He said kissing her cheek.

Once the got to the temple Rachel ran in and got her white gown and music sheet and got with the others in the chorus, she brushed down her hair a few times and walked out. She heard her dad announcing that he had a special surprise before his praise today. They walked out having Rachel in the first row as the started the song. In the middle of the song her eyes met Puck's. She keeps singing even though she thinks about the last time she truly saw him here. Her solo came up, it was something her father had always gave her but she knew it was because her voice was the best.

Puck's mom turned him and whispered "Why can't you date a nice Jewish girl like her Noah?" Puck knew how much he hated Quinn for being a Catholic and then having Puck date her made things even worse.

"We broke up ma." He said hoping it would shut her up at least for awhile, he didn't even want to be there let alone be lectured.

"Good, she's no good for my Noah." With that she turned back to Rachel singing and smiled, he noticed her voice was all that bad.

They next day at school Puck met up with all his friends in their usually spot, under the big tree.

"Hey Hey big guy." Finn said as they fist bumped. '

"So how did your mom react when she find out." Matt asked him.

"Well basically I said I saw him and got freaked and tried to drive off, they totally bought it." He said give them both high-fives.

"Nice, man you are amazing at lying" Matt added.

Just then Rachel walked by reading some book are music sheet or something, she had on a light green jacket and white plain shirt. She was wearing a black with white skirt and knee-high socks.

"Oh my god look at Rachel Berry's outfit." Quinn sneered.

"She looks like my grandma." Santana commented.

"Hey you never know, what's under there." Finn said raising his eyebrow, it made Puck a little sick but he laughed anyways.

"Nice sweater." Quinn said to Rachel sarcastically.

"Thank you." Rachel smiled sincerely.

They all started laughing as soon as she walked away and as Finn imitated Rachel saying thank you. They all had jokes about the outfit and weird she looked, so much that they didn't notice Puck looking down like he was ashamed.

"Mr. Puckerman, my office please." Mr. Figgins; the principal asked him.

Puck started following him to his office use to the old routine by now, he was constantly in there. He was always in trouble for one thing or another and he knew by now just except whatever came his way.

"So what do I owe this pleasure?" Puck asked sarcastically.

"Well Noah, you see you are heading in the wrong direction, you are slowly risking your chances of ever getting into a good school, and on top of that you just don't care anymore." Mr. Figgins told Puck this many times where he could almost know what was the next word out his mouth.

"So you see Noah it's time you start going with different kinds of people." Mr. Figgins explained.

"What are you going to do expel me?" Puck said condescending.

"Yes." Well that was new, Puck couldn't get expelled his mom would probably kick him out of the house. He probably would be banned from every coming to the house again.

"You will be working community service, and school activities such as tutoring and the spring play." Mr. Figgins said writing this all done and handing it to Puck. Puck took the paper nodded grabbed his bag and walked away.

He walked out to see Rachel walking by herself in a blur of people, he notice how she was by herself but how she remained happy. She never needed much but he was suddenly felt pain on how he treated. He turned to Finn how wrapped his arm around his shoulder. This popular thing was hard to be nice and not arrogant, and Puck was a master at being arrogant.


End file.
